<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sue Storm Down Under by LManorSecret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861668">Sue Storm Down Under</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LManorSecret/pseuds/LManorSecret'>LManorSecret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Four, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dinner, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Sex, date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LManorSecret/pseuds/LManorSecret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mole Man wants his Kingdom reconised by the World. Susan Storm of the Fantastic Four agrees to go on the behalf of the United States to talk to him. </p>
<p>This is Chapter 1 in a planned multi chapter story. Written by LManorSecret!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Susan Storm/Mole Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sue Storm Down Under</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mole Man and his Moloids have declared themselves as an independent society. The United State government in need of a hero to negotiate with them called for volunteers. Sue Storm growing ever tired of Reed Richard loosing himself in his work neglecting her and their family, she took the opportunity to achieve something for herself, and volunteers herself for the mission to negotiate on the behalf of the United States of America. Sue said her goodbyes to her children and left them in the care of Ben and Johnny, and as expected her goodbyes went unnoticed by Reed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trip through the underground tunnels made Sue a little nervous. She had battle him many times before which might set the negotiations off on the wrong foot. But with her force fields and invisibility she felt confident in a fight but this trek underground was long, full of twists and turns. Mole Man had sent a cart to the surface to collect her and she was wondering if needed could she find her way back up.</p>
<p>Sue's cart came to a stop. It was so dark that she had no idea where she was except that she was underground. Sue pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. In front of her was an army of Moloids, All standing and smiling at her. They liked the dark, thrived in it. Them without warning, purple UV lights lit up the cave. The large expenses cave which was full of Moloids, rows up on rows of them. They parted like the Red Sea creating a path for Sue to follow.</p>
<p>As Sue followed the path it lead to a great hall with a grand table in the middle with Mole Man sat at the head of it. He was a short man, bulky in stature. Sue also knew the mans eyesight wasn't very good, and even worse in daylight, but he had what seemed almost like a sixth sense similar to Daredevil. She also knew the man was a genius, just because he didn't look like an impresses fret, he shouldn't be taken lightly. A Moloid led Sue to a chair that was rather close to Mole Man for her liking. Before them was a feast, full of rat meat on skins, worms wrapped around potatoes, and other strange dishes.</p>
<p>"Don't be shy. Please dig in" Mole Man said.</p>
<p>Sue looked the feast over once more, not knowing where she even could start. It would be rude to have nothing, but none of it really made her want to eat. Mole Man on the other hand helped himself and wolfed the food down. He ate like a pig. Sue eventually found some carrot sticks and took a few of them to eat.</p>
<p>"A member of the Fantastic Four has come to talk peace with me. Who would have guess this day would come?" Mole Man said with a mouth full of food. "I still have scars you know, from some of our past battles"</p>
<p>"The past is the past. I am here to talk about the future" Sue replied, hoping not to start a fight.</p>
<p>Mole Man just chuckled to himself. Mole Man grabbed a rat on a stick and tossed it onto Sue's plate, he then went back to stuffing his face. It looked disgusting. Sue needed a breather, she was already missing the surface. She turned herself invisible and stood up. Mole Man looked directly at her. As she walked around the table his face followed her perfectly.</p>
<p>"If you wanted something from the other side of the table all you had to do was ask" Mole Man said,</p>
<p>"You can see me?"</p>
<p>"See? My eyes are not great at the best of times. But my ears and my nose fill in the picture. You may be the Invisible Woman, but Susan Storm you will never be invisible to me"</p>
<p>Sue stopped in her tracks. No one had ever said that to her before. Not even Reed to keep track of her when she was invisible, but then again Reed hardly could see her when she wasn't invisible. Sue took a deep breath and returned to her seat. She dropped her invisibility as it was pointless to keep up. Mole Man kept eating away and Sue finally decided to try the rat on a stick. It was a bit on the dry side but there was at least wine to wash it down with.</p>
<p>"I think it was time we discuss what you want out of peace. Trade deals? Safety? The stoppage of oil drilling?" Sue asked.</p>
<p>"Is the United States Government willing to agree to all that?" Mole Man asked.</p>
<p>"Possibly. This is just the first meeting to place our cards on the table"</p>
<p>"What if I said all I wanted was a Queen? And that you would be perfect for the role?"</p>
<p>Sue folded her arms. She was not impressed. This was not the first time she was offered the title of Queen. Namor had offered her Queen of the seas. She has reflected over time on if she was right to reject him to stay with Reed instead but Mole Man was truly a step down in comparison.</p>
<p>"You understand I am a married woman" Sue said dryly.</p>
<p>"You understand I am a king. My word is law. And if I say you are no longer married then you are no longer married" Mole Man chuckled. "How about this, let's agree not to tell a single lie to each other"</p>
<p>"Why would we need to lie?"</p>
<p>"Well if I asked something personal like do you regret marrying your husband. I want an honest answer"</p>
<p>Sue raised one eyebrow. She wasn't sure what Mole Man's game was here. She wondered if the man was just making fun of the situation that a former foe of battle was now here to talk to him about recognising his kingdom.</p>
<p>"Fine. I agree. Tell me, why are having these talks?"</p>
<p>"To use protections from international laws to make other countries and their heroes leave me alone until I can come up with a way to attack the surface. Do you regret marrying your husband?"</p>
<p>Mole Man didn't hold back. Sue sat there in a moment of shock. She could end talks here and tell the world to get ready, gather the Avengers and put a stop to his plan. It took her a moment to realise, it was still her turn to answer.</p>
<p>"Yes. I regret it. Do you believe I won't go a inform the world of what you just told me?"</p>
<p>"I have signal blockers everywhere. And you would get lost in the tunnels long before you left there reach. But I'd risk turning them all off for a price. Did you come here just to get away from your husband?"</p>
<p>"Yes. What is the price?"</p>
<p>"A kiss. That's it. You could destroy me with a kiss, if you wanted"</p>
<p>Sue pulled out her Avenger issued communicator to see with her own two eyes that it was indeed receiving no signal. She looked at Mole Man, he had a big grin on his big round face. She didn't trust him, not yet but she had very little to lose. Sue leaned over, placing a hand on Mole Man's face and kissed him. She felt his tongue touch her lips and without thinking opened her mouth to allow for it to sliver in. She wrapped her own tongue around his. This was the first kiss she has had in over a year. It took over a minute for Sue to come to her sense and pull away. Mole Man simple smiled as he pulled out a device and pressed the button. Sue looked at her communicator and saw that signal had indeed returned. She knew the right thing to do was to contact the Avenger, to get help. But she drank some wine instead.</p>
<p>"So are you going to turn me in?" Mole Man asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know yet. I guess not right now"</p>
<p>"Did you enjoy that kiss"</p>
<p>"If you must know, it was pleasant. I think it's time I got some rest. We can talk again tomorrow"</p>
<p>"Of course. If there is anything I can do to help make your stay a more pleasant one, all you have to do is ask"</p>
<p>"What if I asked you not to attack the surface? If I asked you to truly commit to peace?"</p>
<p>"I can't promise that. For I do not see what my people and I would gain from it"</p>
<p>"What if I asked as I am sick of fighting. I just don't want to fight anymore"</p>
<p>"I would do want ever it took to make my queen happy"</p>
<p>Sue and Mole Man stood up. He signalled a Moloid over to escort Sue to her room. Before she could turn to leave, Mole Man took her hand and kissed it. She started to look at Mole Man slightly differently. No longer was he a past foe of battle but a gentle kind man. Sue smiled, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and took her leave. Even in this dim lighting she knew she left him blushing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sue Storm Invisible No More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sue wishes to be truly seen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sue found herself in a grand room, with a bed large enough to fit The Thing and The Hulk comfortably. The room contained large wardrobes and a desk. The stone floor felt freshly tunnelled like they only built the room for her arrival. For the next four days or what counted for days down here was nothing more than a repeat of what happened on the first day. Mole Man avoiding working out a peace deal and instead discussing Sue and their marriage. Sue would then return to her room feeling as if she had achieved nothing for her mission. But each day Mole Man has presented Sue with a gift, and takes the time to talk and listen to her as long as she was talking for herself and not for the United States Government. She found herself smiling during the days with this attention, she wished Reed still took an interest in her like this. On this day Sue was sitting in her bed and she took her wedding ring off. She looked at. Sadness filled her heart and tears filled her eyes. She swore to love Reed until death and they had two wonderful children together but the memories have become more and more painful with each passing day. Sue wiped the tears away and took deep breaths. Sue left her room, holding her ring tight in her hand. Mole Man was walking the halls not yet returned to his chambers when Sue stumbled upon him in the dark with UV lights guiding her path.</p><p>"I thought you had turned in for the night?" Mole Man said.</p><p>"We are still telling each other nothing but the truth?"</p><p>"Why of course"</p><p>"Is it wrong for someone to want more from life?" </p><p>"I don't understand. What are you truly asking?"</p><p>"I don't want to be invisible anymore"</p><p>"You're never invisible to me"</p><p>Sue's grip in her hand loosened and the echo of the ring hitting the floor rang out but Sue didn't hear a thing. She could no longer feel her legs but they carried her over to Mole Man. She locked her lips onto his. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. Their tongues explored each other.</p><p>Like a pair of teenagers they found their way to Mole Man's room, a room fit for a king. They undressed each other as quickly as they could, whilst doing their best not to let their lips part. Mole Man's erected penis was nothing to boast about, but Sue found comfort in a man not trying to hide what he had unlike Reed who used his own powers to increase the size of his cock. Sue got down onto her knees. She licked the tip and watched it twitch. Sue smiles as she wraps her lips around the penis and gets to work. Forwards and backwards, forwards and backwards. Sue built up speed as she went. Mole Man could not contain his groans of pleasure, and the cave walls only echoed the sound louder. The noise only served to encourage Sue Storm to go faster. Mole Man could no longer contain himself and fired a load right into Sue's expecting mouth. She drinks it like water, not a single drop spilled. Sue pulled away and looked at Mole Man. He was in disbelief, he couldn't believe his luck. Sue wasn't sure if he could take anymore right now, but she wanted more.</p><p>"Well now that we are all warmed up I think it is time for the main event" Sue said with a smile.</p><p>"Main event?"</p><p>"What good is an Empire without an heir"</p><p>Sue placed two fingers in her mouth before moving them down to her vagina. She started to stroke herself, whilst using her free hand she gently pushed Mole Man onto his back. Sue climbed on top, she positioned herself. Mole Man placed one hand on her waist, the other played with her perky breasts. Sue came down on Mole Man's cock, she felt it inside of her. It felt like a perfect fit for the mood she was in. She bounced along her breasts were bouncing. She was having fun. Her moans and his groans were in harmony. Mole Man sat up allowing himself to kiss her breasts, suck on them even. Sue gripped the back of his head. Her senses where in overload, she knew she was close, so close to climax. That's when she felt it. Mole Man's cum firing inside of her, it pushed her to climax. The two of them collapsed onto the bed still holding onto each other.</p><p>"I can't believe it" Mole Man said whilst breathing heavily. "A guy like me and a woman like you"</p><p>"You didn't think I could be this lucky?"</p><p>"I am the lucky one" Mole Man smiled. "And I will do everything I can to make you happy. For starts I will agree to peace"</p><p>"I have been thinking about that. I need to get my children, but then we can plan our attack"</p><p>"Our attack? Are you sure?"</p><p>Sue placed a hand to her belly. She gave a loving smile.</p><p>"You will put a child into me. I plan on more than one. And they will inherit your kingdom, and that includes the surface as well" </p><p>"With you by my side we can achieve greatness"</p><p>"Promise one thing. I never want to feel alone again"</p><p>"You never will. For I never want to leave your side"</p><p>Sue kissed Mole Man. Her lover. Her king. But in her head, she started to make plans for her future. Their future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>